Reckless
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: Nine finally loses his composure, and Rose gets what she wants. Jack just stumbles upon them, and keeps out of the way of the Oncoming Storm. (Takes place maybe right after the 'Doctor Dances,' but who knows?)


_A/N: Sorry about the original look, ffnet was having some issues and I couldn't come in and edit it until now. Boo. I hope it looks alright, and I hope you like the content, even if the format sucked. I would say fair warning, it's a high M, but by now, that doesn't reallly matter. Please R/R!_

* * *

"Reckless. That's what it was. You should've listened to me Rose."

The Doctor usually tried to stem his anger, tried to hide the fact that his blond companion came near death so many more times than he could bear.

But when she looked at him with those wide eyes, ever continuing to feign innocence, something snapped inside him.

"Rose Tyler, you almost died today. Do not think I take that lightly."

Before she could try to argue or protest, he had strode up to where she stood, only a few feet from the controls of the TARDIS, and snatched her into his arms.

He stopped inches from her lips, hesitating, only in case she decided to shove him away, but when she didn't and her gaze fell to his lips, he knew he had his answer.

He closed the space between them, capturing her lips under his with a fierce kiss, and he could feel her melt into his embrace.

'Was this actually happening?' Rose found herself wondering if she wasn't perhaps still asleep and the Doctor was only seconds from coming to wake her up, a gleeful smile and cheerful exclamation away from ending this bliss.

But no.

It was real.

The grip of his hands over her waist and the firm press of his body against her was all too real.

She could feel the console digging into her back and it was distracting her slightly.

She moved to pull away, and the Doctor nearly growled.

"Going somewhere?"

Rose grimaced,

"Not exactly, but these levers aren't very comfy."

The Doctor paused for a moment, considering what a good point she had brought up.

He blinked, and before Rose could turn around, he'd done it for her.

The TARDIS had cleared a small space for Rose to be leaning against, free from knobs and levers.

She had barely a moment to marvel at the wonderful ship, and when her lips had parted to thank him, she felt him press up to her back, pulling her flush to his front.

She blushed, as she felt his arousal grind into her ass.

"Is that better for you, my Rose?" His voice sounded breathless, and she knew that couldn't be possible. Two hearts, twice as much Oxygen.

But he was.

He had Rose nearly bent over the console, and all he could think was why on earth she was still dressed.

"Yes." She sighed in reply, rather than speaking at full volume.

It only made his blood hotter.

His hands roamed over her freely, and she had to admit not being able to see him and read that face of his as he touched her was quite an intoxicating feeling.

"How's that?"

The Doctor asked her quietly, as he pulled her shirt up slowly, exposing her bra encased breasts to the relatively cool air.

Rose just hummed in reply.

He took that to be a positive sign.

He stepped back from her for only a moment, to undo his belt and shift his pants down, until he was only clad in his boxers behind her.

He didn't touch his leather jacket or even her shirt. He wanted her just like this, and he couldn't wait much longer.

Rose shivered as she realized what he was doing. A thrill of heat shot through her, and sped down past her stomach. She arched back into him, and brushed over his growing erection.

When she moved to undo her own jeans, he stopped her, his large hands enveloping her own.

"No. Let me."

Rose sighed, and nodded, though he could only see how her hair shifted.

His hand slipped down between where she rested adjacent to the console, and quickly undid her jeans.

He slid them over her ass and down her legs roughly, and only when he reached back up for her knickers did he notice she didn't have any on.

Rose hummed and rubbed herself against his searching hand, like a cat in heat.

She nearly was.

"You delightful minx."

The Doctor mumbled at this latest revelation, as he lazily swirled his middle finger against her clit. To his rough and calloused fingers, it was ever so soft like silk, slick and warm. The roughness of his touch only made her grind on him harder.

She was practically dripping for him.

Quite right too.

He pushed down his boxers with his free hand before reaching over to grasp her waist.

She had whined in disappointment as his fingers had left her, but when he lined himself up and thrust into her, the sounds she uttered were completely different.

Every thrust he made, she whimpered, and when he pressed harder, nearly lifting her off her feet against the console from the strength of his movement, she gave a loud moan.

It echoed throughout the TARDIS, unknowingly to the Doctor and Rose, waking the third passenger.

While the Doctor loosened his grip on her bared hips, his hands slipped up to touch and tease her clothed breasts, drawing further noises from her.

She was almost drowning in between a mix of pleasure and pain.

Every time he pressed her into the console, her aching clit rubbed against the cool metal. It wasn't that cool anymore, rapidly warming from her skin, and she was blindly reaching out to grasp whatever parts she could reach, hopefully not hitting anything that would damage the ship.

The Doctor had closed his eyes, and was only focused on her, breathing in her scent, and reveling in every sensation her body brought him.

If he'd known that her fire, her spirit could be so contagious when she was like this, they would have done this much sooner.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness tended to sleep naked, and he hardly gave it a thought. When he heard noises coming from the console room at nearly midnight, well, it was harder to tell time inside the TARDIS, he still thought it was strange.

He moved to investigate, to make certain none of his traveling partners were in any danger, and when he reached the door at the end of the hall, a completely unexpected sight caused him to stop mid-step.

The Doctor had Rose bent over the console, and his hands were eagerly stroking and pulling at her breasts.

Jack would have been scandalized if he hadn't been so turned on.

He knew Rose had a bit of a thing for the Doctor, after all, who wouldn't? That leather, that grin, even those ears had a bit of charm.

But what a way to end several months of pent up sexual tension.

Jack stepped back, out of the doorway; just enough so that they couldn't possibly see him, and then reached down to get a handle on his own growing erection.

He watched as the Doctor kept up a steady rhythm and when he heard Rose yell out,

"Oh Doctor!"

He knew she was about to climax.

Watching the two of them, and hearing them reach their own heights of pleasure, it didn't take Jack long to find his own.

He would have been ridiculously embarrassed about the whole thing if he hadn't been planning on suggesting that they 'Screw each other already.'

While he shuffled back to his room, he couldn't keep from humming.

At least one thing was right in the universe.

* * *

_p.s. this story was pretty much inspired by another fantastic(heh) story with severely angsty!Nine and Rose and Jack called "_The Doctor's Demons_"_

_Check it out, but maybe wait til you're alone. *wink*_


End file.
